1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a hinge that joins a body and a display. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with the electronic device in which an outer space in the hinge is effectively utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers have been known for some time as an electronic device with a body and a display which can freely be opened away from the body and closed onto the body.
In the electronic device, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a power switch is flush with a keyboard included in the body. Moreover, in the electronic device disclosed in Patent Document 2, the power switch is juxtaposed with other operation switches on the lateral side of the body. Moreover, since a motherboard is incorporated in the body, connectors allowing linkage with external equipment or a communication line are disposed on the lateral side or rear side of the body.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-108505
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-7048
In recent years, the electronic device has become more and more compact. There is difficulty in preserving a space, in which components are disposed, in a body and a display alike. Moreover, for realization of thinner equipment, it proves effective to limit the number of components to be incorporated in the body. The present inventor et al. have given attention to a space created at an outer end of the shaft of a hinge other than the body and the display. A power switch or a connector that are conventionally included in the body is disposed in the space in efforts to thin the body.